


Wake Up.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alcohol, Coma, Established Relationship, Hospitalisation, M/M, Swearing, sex., spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the angst bingo prompt Coma, #21 kiss for Smut_69, chastity for 7_virtues and Celebrating the joy of life after a near-death experience for for 50 reasons to have sex fest. A night out turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Not word for word medically accurate.

He has his boyfriend under his arm, a beer in his hand and Adam doesn't think he could be having a better time. He's so glad Tommy came with him even though he doesn't really like clubs. They've been together a month, they’re taking things slow, but Adam loves being around him, even if chastity is a new element to a relationship that he really hasn't had in years. But he's the first man Tommy's ever been with, so he doesn't want to rush things. Tommy didn't ask for slow, it was Adam's idea, but he thinks it was a good one. Chastity is working for them. It's not like they haven't been doing anything either, they’re just not rushing to the main event. Adam loves the simple things though, being able to call Tommy his boyfriend, to hold his hand in public, to get to kiss him off stage, it's enough for now. He has Tommy, sex can wait.

　

"I'm going to get another drink, want one?" Tommy asks, looking up at Adam, his hair covering one eye and Adam will never get how Tommy can look so adorable and sexy at the same time. They’re not two things he even put together before he met Tommy.

　

"I'm good, want me to come with?" Adam offers.

　

"No, stay with the others. I won't be long." Tommy says, going up on his tiptoes to kiss Adam softly on the lips. Adam wraps his arms around Tommy's waist and deepens the kiss, trying to block out their friends’ 'awwws' and Neil telling them to 'get a room'.

　

When Tommy pulls back, he's smiling softly and it's a private smile, sweet and just for Adam. He loves that he puts that look of Tommy's face. He can't help watching Tommy walk away, because he's a sap, a head over heels in love sap with the hottest boyfriend in the world. It's like someone made Tommy with every single one of Adam's kinks and preferences and the result was Tommy. He loves him and he's attracted to him. It should be impossible for them to practice chastity, but he's firm on it, because he doesn't want to drive Tommy away, overwhelm him. He only just came out; Adam wants to let him cope with every change one at a time.

　

Tommy's soon back, fresh glass of Jack and coke in his hand, ice clinking together. He stands in front of Adam and Adam makes room for Tommy's feet between his legs. He's leaning against a beam and Tommy leans against his chest, his ass against Adam's groin an unintentional tease. Adam knows Tommy doesn’t have any clue how much he affects Adam. They haven't led chaste lives, Tommy isn't some untouched virgin. but he's new to men and if a little chastity makes it easier for Tommy to settle into their relationship, then Adam's fine with it. He can have cold showers or warm ones and get himself off. He did it for long enough after he met Tommy. He'd wanted Tommy from the first day, but it had taken over a year for them to get a together, a year of craving something, someone he never thought he would have, but now he does, he's not going to push and risk pushing too far.

　

Tommy drinks his drink, while Adam carefully strokes his hair, not wanting him to spill his drink. Tommy tips his head back for a kiss and Adam expects to taste jack and coke on his lips, in his mouth, but he tastes something bitter instead. When he breaks the kiss, Tommy stumbles slightly, but not like Adam's made his knees feel week, but like he's fall down drunk and seen as he knows for a fact that Tommy's only had one and a half makes Adam start to worry.

　

"Baby, are you okay?" Adam asks, cupping Tommy's jaw and getting his boyfriend to look at him. His eyes are unfocused, pupils dilated so big there is only a tiny ring of brown iris showing.

　

"I feel sick." Tommy groans, stumbling out of Adam's arms, dropping his drink as he tries to run for the bathroom. Adam follows, watching Tommy stumble and almost fall, but he doesn't stop running. He catches up with Tommy in the bathroom. He's in one of the stalls, door wide open, throwing up so violently, it makes Adam wince. He goes to wet some paper towels, to press against Tommy's forehead, the sound of retching stopping while he's at the sink.

　

He walks back to the stall and drops the wet towels; Tommy isn't retching into the toilet anymore. He's slumped on the floor, eyes closed like he's passed out. Adam falls to his knees, pulling Tommy against his chest, shaking him to try and wake him up, but Tommy stays as limp as a rag doll in Adam's arms. He holds his breath, checking for a pulse point and lets it out on a gasp when he finds it, slow, faint, but there.

　

"Please, somebody I need some help in here!" Adam yells, holding Tommy close. No one can hear him though, the music in the clubs too loud, so he pulls out his cell phone. By the time Isaac comes looking for them to see if Tommy needs to go home, Adam has already called an ambulance and the police. He thinks he must be in shock because things pass in a blur after that.

　

Paramedics come and check Tommy over, they put him on oxygen and take him out to the waiting ambulance. Adam follows, hating all the flashing lights, knowing that it means people are taking pictures of this, of Tommy still and lifeless, being loaded into an ambulance. The police have one of the bartenders in handcuffs; they’re loading him into a police car. Adam doesn't care about the people taking pictures or videos of that; the scum bag deserves to have everyone know what he is, what he did.

　

Before climbing in the ambulance with Tommy, Adam grabs Isaac. 

　

"Call Tommy's Mom. I don't want her to find out Tommy's hurt like that, some picture she gets sent on the internet, some links she clicks onto." It's probably already all over Twitter, all over the world.

　

"I'll call her." Isaac promises and Adam gets into the ambulance, holds Tommy's hand even though he doesn't grip back, can't grip back.

　

All he remembers from the ride to the hospital is holding Tommy's hand and begging him to wake up, but his eyes never open, they don't even flicker. When he has to leave Tommy, it tears his heart in two, but the logical part of his brain tells him that he has to wait outside, he'd get in the way, he needs to stay out of the way so they can help Tommy.

　

It feels like he sits in the hospital waiting room for forever. The police come and go, asking questions. Sometime after they leave, Isaac and the others all arrive and Isaac tells him Lane has booked a flight for Tommy's Mom. Adam knows he should call his own Mom, she'll be worried, she loves Tommy too, but when he tries, he can't talk. Neil takes over for him and Adam goes back to waiting. The cops are back before the doctors and they tell them all what they already know. Someone spiked Tommy's drink, but they've come to tell the doctors they know what with, because that can help. 

　

They wait, all of them still in the clothes they wore out clubbing and they look strange in the brightly lit room, like they shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be here, if only he had gone to the bar with Tommy, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Finally a doctor comes to see them.

　

"He's stable. He was given over ten times the dose we normally see in people who've had their drinks spiked with these kinds of drugs. He also had an allergic reaction to something in the drug. But we got to him in time, there shouldn't be any long lasting effects. It all depends on how soon he wakes up." The doctor explains.

　

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Ashley asks in a small voice and Adam looks at her, sees the fear in her eyes and wonders what he must look like.

　

"No, I'm afraid Mr. Ratliff fell into a coma, but the oxygen supply was never cut off from his brain, so it's just his body’s was with coping with a trauma, healing itself." The doctor lets them see Tommy after that, two at a time. It looks like he's just sleeping, but Adam can't pretend he's not in a coma, not now that he knows.

　

The others go back to the hotel when they’re asked, Adam asks to stay; Tommy’s Mom will be coming here, she shouldn't have to face finding out her son is in a coma alone. He doesn't want to leave Tommy anyway, coma or not, even if Tommy's not aware, Adam's not leaving him. He holds his limp hand like he did in the ambulance and begs anyone who might be listening; God, fate, mother nature, he doesn't care who or what wakes Tommy up as long as they do.

　

It's light when Mrs. Ratliff arrives, he can tell by the look on her face when she walks into the room that she's been told already that Tommy is in a coma. He stands up and she walks right over to him, hugs him and starts crying into Adam's chest. Hehasn't cried yet, he thinks if he starts, he won't ever be able to stop.

　

"I can't lose my son as well." She says softly and Adam's heart breaks for her. He hugs her tighter and promises her that Tommy will wake up from the coma and he'll be fine. He says it with a confidence that he doesn't feel. He's never been a violent man, but looking at Tommy, in a coma, hooked up to machines, it makes him want to go to the police station, find a way to get the bartender alone. He would hurt him if he got the chance.

　

　

They wait together, not talking, both of them focused on Tommy, on the rise and fall of his chest, that proves despite his unnatural stillness, he is alive. He dozes off at some point, losing his fight to stay awake. He thinks he's dreaming when he hears someone call his name, but he hears it again after his eyes flicker open. Dia isn't in the room, Adam looks up at the bed, not even daring to hope that it was Tommy, till he sees his lips move, mumbling 'Adam'. He jumps out of his chair, kisses Tommy's cheek and presses the button to call the nurse. His eyes aren't open, but he's talking, muttering in his sleep the way he sometimes does and Adam hopes that means he's sleeping now, no longer in a coma.

　

He's explaining what happened to a nurse when Dia comes back. After that there are doctors and chaos, but finally they say that Tommy is out of the coma, but still in a deep sleep; Adam could kiss the doctor. He still doesn't leave Tommy's side, just holds his hand and keeps asking him to wake up. Dia is off calling Tommy's sister when Tommy's hand twitches in his, griping back on reflex.

　

"Tommy?" Adam says softly.

　

"Adam?" Tommy says softly, eyes opening slowly and once again, he's on his feet as fast as he can, leaning over Tommy, kissing him on the lips this time; it's the sweetest kiss they have ever shared. And Adam doesn't notice that he's crying until he feels the wetness on Tommy's face, tastes his own tears on Tommy's lips.

　

"Hey, hey, baby, why are you crying?" Tommy asks softly when Adam draws back so he can call the nurse again.

　

"You were in a coma, I thought I'd lost you." Adam admits, stroking Tommy's hair back off his face, he finally feels like his heart is beating again.

　

"Never gonna happen." Tommy says firmly.

　

There are doctors and tests after that and the cops come to confirm who served Tommy, even they have security footage, they say they can charge the guy with more because he almost killed Tommy, put him in a coma; forever isn't long enough as far as Adam's concerned. But the guys’ picture is all over the media and one of the cops makes a joke about how the fans won't make it easy for him when he does get out and Adam's glad. He hopes they ruin his life. He almost killed Tommy and they don't even know what. Was the overdose an accident? Or had he been trying to kill Tommy? Had he just wanted to make some money taking pictures of a celebrity who looked like they were hammered? He doesn't even want to think about if the guy had planned to get Tommy alone when the drugs kicked in, hurt him. He's never been happier to hear someone is behind bars.

　

Tommy wants out of the hospital right away, but he was in a coma and the doctors want to keep him in for observation. He only agrees after they agree to let him have food brought in from outside and Adam; he makes them agree to let Adam stay. Lanes already called, she's changed the dates of a few shows, the fans understand. They'll be going home for a while so Dia heads back with Adam's key and Tommy's so she can pack a bag of Tommy's things and take them to Adam's, so he can look after Tommy once he's out of the hospital. On the day he's due to be released, a doctor walks in on them kissing and laughs.

　

"You’re going to need to hold off on anything tooactive." He tells them and Tommy blushes, neither of them pointing out that their relationship has been relatively chaste. They don't need to tell strangers that they are and have been taking things slow and he's not about to Tommy while he's recovering from being in a coma. When they get home though, it becomes pretty clear that Tommy has other ideas though, when he crawls into bed that night completely naked.

　

"Chastity." Adam yelps. He's not a saint, a naked Tommy in his bed is more than a little hard to resist. Especially when he's not been with anyone but his own hand for months. The moment he realized he was falling in love with Tommy, that it was more than a crush, he had stopped sleeping with other people. He hadn't wanted casual, he'd wanted Tommy and forever. He was totally okay taking it slow when they had forever to do things.

　

"I'm in love with you, I almost died, I don't want to waste time, Adam. We took it slow, I've never even been into chastity, but it seemed like a good idea, because you’re the first guy I've been with. But I don't want slow, I really don't. I'm not asking for everything all at once. I just want to feel close to you, to feel alive with you, to get off with you." Tommy explains in a rush. 

　

Adam rolls so his body is braced above Tommy, his hand cupping Tommy's jaw so that he can kiss him, deep and slow, trying to show just how much he loves Tommy with each brush of his lips. 

　

"I love you, but I'm not rushing." Adam says, panting slightly.

　

"Adam." Tommy complains.

　

"Let me finish. I won't rush, which means I don't think we should have sex tonight. But I'm not saying no to everything." Adam explains, because they can get off together, be close that way without doing everything at once. Tommy surges up and kisses him, growls when Adam pulls back, but goes silent and smiles when he realizes Adam is getting out of his pyjama pants, the only thing he wore to bed that night. It's the first time they've been naked like this with each other. He lowers his body over Tommy's, so that their chest and groins are pressed together, their bare legs tangled together as he leans in to kiss Tommy again. They've spent hours kissing like this, apart from before they had been trying to be chaste, so clothes had stayed on.

　

He slides his hand down Tommy's chest and Tommy whimpers into his mouth when Adam wraps his hand around Tommy's cock, kissing harder when he thinks about how he could have lost this, almost lost Tommy. He doesn't want to know what he would do without Tommy. He's never loved anyone like this; losing Tommy would break him beyond repair.

　

Now all he wants is to see Tommy fall apart in hismind, to give his lover pleasure after all the pain. He wants to give Tommy an orgasm, he hasn't before, things have never gone that far with them, but he wants it as much as Tommy. He can't believe Tommy could have died, that he could have lost his lover, his best friend all in one go, because Tommy is so much more to him than just his boyfriend. He doesn't try and draw it out, working Tommy's cock, hard and fast, pre-com slicking up his way, letting his hand slide over soft skin covering hard flesh. The noises Tommy makes when Adam is kissing him go right to his cock, small needy whimpers, and ragged little gasps. He loves hearing them, but he can't stop kissing Tommy, only takes his lips away when they need to breathe. He could kiss Tommy forever.

　

"Adam." Tommy moans and Adam can tell he's close, so he kisses him again, deep and hungry, the kind of kiss that if this were a book, it would make his toes curl. His thumb moves over Tommy's cock head whenever it's close, his hand keeping a fast pace. It's been a long time for him and listening to Tommy break apart is so hot, that he's been rubbing himself off on Tommy's stomach, but now he shifts his hips and gets a grip on both of their cocks, working them both and Tommy moans long and loud when he does, pants into Adam's mouth when he kisses him again.

　

Tommy comes first, back arching up of the bed as Adam keeps jerking them off, Tommy's come on his hand making the way even slicker and his whole body is shacking, just like Tommy's and only a few moments later he's coming as well, warm and slick between their bodies, Tommy's name on his lips and then Tommy's lips against his as Tommy kisses him through the aftershocks.

　

"I love you so much." Tommy says softly and Adam feels his heart swell. He's never been more in love than he is now and nearly losing what they had makes him feel it even more.

　

"I love you too, more than I ever thought I could love anyone." Adam says quietly. They lay there till their hearts stop racing and then Adam coaxes Tommy out of bed and gets them both in the shower to clean up. They kiss under the warm spray coming from the shower, kiss in the steam thick bathroom as they help each other dry off. They kiss on their way back to the bed and once they are back in bed, naked under clean cool sheets, they keep kissing. The kisses turn lazy as sleep creeps up on them and Adam fights sleep, not wanting this night to end yet. But he can't fight much longer. With Tommy warm and safe in his arms, all he wants to do is sleep. He knows though, when he wakes up, Tommy will still be here and really, that's what matters most.

　

The End.


End file.
